


Друг семьи

by Banpresto_fan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Coffee Shops, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banpresto_fan/pseuds/Banpresto_fan
Summary: Сэйдзи и Шуичи случайно встречаются в кафе  перед самым первым прослушиванием в жизни Шуичи.
Relationships: Matoba Seiji & Natori Shuuichi, Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Kudos: 1





	Друг семьи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253539) by [Utuinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utuinen/pseuds/Utuinen). 



Сэйдзи никогда не презирал свою семью и свою роль будущего лидера. Это был их, _его_ долг — охранять людей от духов, которых большинство из них даже не видело. Это был его долг, ведь он был сильнее. И всё же он должен был стать еще решительнее, а чтобы справиться с этим, он не мог позволить себе быть мягким или иметь слабости. Он никогда не должен сомневаться в своих решениях и в необходимости используемых им средств. Он должен был использовать всё и _всех,_ кого только мог. Только дурак не стал бы этого делать.

Но как бы он ни был готов к такой жизни, у него практически не оставалось возможности завести друзей.

Семья уважала его по очевидным причинам. Остальные экзорцисты не доверяли Матобе, но и он не поддерживал их. Вполне естественно, что многие завидовали его способностям, особенно когда все больше и больше семей были на грани разрушения, потому что никто больше не мог _видеть_ духов. Но что насчёт обычных людей? Он послушно ходил в школу, но у них не было ничего общего. Они ничего не могут ему дать, а когда он встанет во главе клана, то у него и вовсе не будет времени поддерживать эти бесполезные связи. 

Но Сэйдзи еще не был главой клана Матоба. 

— Спасибо, что подождал, Сэйдзи-кун. Вот твой чай и кое-что еще!

Пожилая женщина, которая являлась хозяйкой кофейни, почти сразу же заметила пристрастие юноши к сладостям при их первой встрече, поэтому частенько добавляла что-нибудь в его заказ, особенно если он не заказывал еду. Далеко не самый лучший способ вести бизнес, однако брюнет всё равно не мог сдержать искреннюю улыбку, увидев конфету, завернутую в яркую упаковку. Он уже собирался поблагодарить ее, когда услышал знакомый голос.

— Сэйдзи- _кун?_

Когда Сэйдзи поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на другого парня, то едва успел увидеть, как тень ящерицы исчезла под рубашкой Шуичи. Он одарил его самоуверенной улыбкой, которая обычно заставляла других людей чувствовать себя неловко, однако она не достигла глаз Натори.

— Надо же, какое совпадение.

Он давно не видел Натори Шуичи и никак не ожидал встретить его в соседнем городе, особенно в районе, в котором было крайне мало ёкаев.

— Ох, так ты друг Сэйдзи-куна? Пожалуйста, присаживайся, — женщина улыбнулась и пригласила блондина сесть напротив Матобы. — Откуда вы знаете друг друга? Вы ходите в один класс? Хм, хотя ты выглядишь чуть старше. Может быть, ты сэмпай Сэйдзи-куна из клуба лучников?

Разумеется, она не хотела ничего плохого, но Шуичи все еще было неловко от её любопытной улыбки и дружеской болтовни. 

— Он друг семьи, — улыбнулся Сэйдзи, решив помочь парню. 

— Как чудесно! Итак, что я могу вам предложить?

— Эм... — Шуичи явно смутился. С него капал пот, что было неудивительно, учитывая температуру на улице, и он, вероятно, не ожидал, что ему придется сесть с Сэйдзи, когда он войдет в кофейню. — Кофе со льдом, пожалуйста. И фруктовый лед с вишневым сиропом.

— Одну минутку, — она оставила их в неловкой тишине и направилась обратно за прилавок. 

— Ну что, не хочешь присоединиться? — наконец спросил брюнет, медленно отправляя в рот бесплатную конфету. 

— Очевидно, — пробормотал Натори. После очередного молчания он, видимо, не мог _не_ спросить. 

— Что с этой женщиной? Она может... Ну, знаешь? 

— Может что? — Сэйдзи многозначительно выгнул бровь. 

— Она может _видеть?_ — спросил Шуичи. Кажется, он и сам не верил в это. — Я не припоминаю, чтобы кто-то так к тебе относился. 

— Нет, не может. Насколько я знаю, она никак не связана с нашей семьёй и другими экзорцистами, — Сэйдзи небрежно пожал плечами. — Я просто несколько раз заходил в это кафе, вот и все.

Судя по всему, Натори хотел поставить это утверждение под сомнение, однако у него не осталось времени для вопросов, потому что хозяйка уже принесла ему его заказ. 

— Пожалуйста, наслаждайся, — она улыбнулась так же ярко, как и всегда, когда поставила заказ на стол. 

В тот же момент она достала что-то из своего рукава и поставила это рядом со стаканом кофе, подмигнув Сэйдзи. Он увидел, что она оставила еще одну конфету в разноцветной обертке. Тот факт, что Шуичи получил особое отношение, потому что он был _его_ «другом», удивил Сэйдзи и даже... почему-то обрадовал его. 

— Кхм, итак, — начал Шуичи, пробуя фруктовый лед между фразами. Казалось, он с облегчением ел холодный десерт. — Ты бывал здесь раньше? Ты знаешь этот район?

— Да, а что? — Матоба сделал глоток чая. — Вообще-то тут не должно быть никаких примечательных ёкаев. Или ты что-нибудь слышал? 

— Вообще-то я здесь не по работе. Точнее, по работе, но… Это не экзорцизм. Я должен кое-куда идти, но не знаю, куда именно, — пробормотал Шуичи, явно пытаясь не вдаваться в подробности. Однако ему следовало бы хорошенько подумать, прежде чем начинать разговор. Теперь Сэйдзи был заинтригован. 

— Скажи мне. Может быть, я смогу помочь, — Сэйдзи с улыбкой склонил голову набок.

Судя по лицу блондина, он уже хотел отказаться от своей идеи. Он много раз прямо говорил о том, что не хочет и не нуждается (это уже была ложь) в помощи Сэйдзи, но, видимо, сейчас это было достаточно важно, потому что в конце концов он вздохнул и сдался. 

— Я здесь для небольшого прослушивания для театральной пьесы. Я... думал о том, чтобы стать актером, — неохотно признался Натори. Матоба искренне удивился. 

— Ты бросаешь экзорцизм? — спросил он. 

Он старался не показывать своих эмоций, но почему-то ему не понравилась эта идея. Натори или нет, но Шуичи никогда не сможет по-настоящему соперничать с ним в этом ремесле. То, что Сэйдзи был гораздо сильнее, было очевидно. Но все же… Шуичи точно не был слабым. У него был большой потенциал, и Сэйдзи не хотел, чтобы он бросал его. Экзорцизм был их единственной связью, которая не была очередной ложью.

— Нет. Но не все семьи рады тому, что их дети являются экзорцистами, — ответил Натори. — Некоторым из нас нужна подработка.

— А, — промурлыкал Матоба и сделал еще один глоток чая. — Вот как.

— Да. 

— Ты мог бы... — Сэйдзи тут же прервали. 

— И я не собираюсь вступать в твой клан. Так не мог бы ты сказать мне, куда идти? Вот это здание, — Шуичи показал ему адрес на своем телефоне, и Сэйдзи кивнул. Он хорошо знал, как туда добраться. 

— Даже лучше. Я могу проводить тебя туда, — улыбнулся он. 

— Разве у тебя нет других дел? — спросил блондин. Кажется, он хотел отказаться от помощи, несмотря на то, что сам попросил о ней.

— Прямо сейчас - нет, — ответил брюнет.

Больше говорить было не о чем, так что они закончили со своими напитками, а Шуичи с фруктовым льдом (он нахмурился, когда Сэйдзи захотел его попробовать), и были готовы уйти. Женщина еще немного поболтала с ними, напомнив, чтобы они наслаждались каникулами, но и не забывали о своём домашнем задании на лето. Матоба поблагодарил её, сказав, что постарается заглянуть еще раз до конца каникул. 

— Странно видеть тебя таким. Разговаривающим без скрытых мотивов, — нахмурившись, сказал Натори, когда они вышли из магазина. 

— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь? Что у меня всегда есть какие-то скрытые намерения? — спросил Сэйдзи, ничуть не обидевшись. 

— Ты буквально сказал мне об этом, когда мы впервые встретились. О том, что ты ищешь людей, которых можешь использовать, — Шуичи поднял брови. — Так что вряд ли ты можешь винить меня за это.

— Но действительно ли это скрытые мотивы, если я говорю о них прямо? — засмеялся брюнет. Натори решил промолчать, и затем продолжил, будто забыв, о чём сказал Матоба. 

— Зачем тебе ходить туда и разговаривать с ней? Она явно что-то знает. Я не могу понять, какую выгоду ты получаешь из этой ситуации.

— Просто иногда мне так хочется, — улыбнулся Сэйдзи. 

Он действительно не ожидал, что Шуичи поймет. По правде говоря, у него и вправду не было очевидной причины. Это было глупо, правда, но иногда ему просто хотелось поговорить с кем-то, кто считал, что он такой же обычный человек, как и все. Остаток пути они прошли молча. 

— Я думаю, что это вон то здание, — указал Сэйдзи, когда они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть его. — Видишь указатели?

— Да… Хорошо, — блондин сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул через рот. Сэйдзи заметил, как крепко он сжимал свою сумку, и действительно удивился. 

— Ты нервничаешь? — спросил он, и Шуичи бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. — Не знал, что ты способен на это.

— Я раньше не делал подобного, — Шуичи сделал еще один глубокий вдох и поднял голову. — Ладно, поехали. Как насчет поцелуя на удачу?

Брюнет посмотрел на актёрскую улыбку, которая появилась на лице парня. Может быть, у него действительно был к этому талант. Не особо раздумывая, Сэйдзи наклонился вперед и поцеловал его в щеку. Ошеломленный взгляд, который он получил в ответ, был великолепен. Шуичи открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах понять, надо ли сказать ему что-то в ответ или нет. Видимо, он решил ничего не говорить. В конце концов, он сам попросил об этом. 

— Тебе не следует опаздывать на прослушивание. Обычно это плохо заканчивается, — улыбнулся Сэйдзи. 

— Да, т-точно! — Шуичи попытался взять себя в руки. 

— Надеюсь, ты получишь роль. Твоя внешность определенно подойдёт для этого, — Сэйдзи все еще улыбался и помахал рукой, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. 

Он услышал, как Шуичи пробормотал что-то, что могло быть благодарностью или что-то вроде: «Я бы предпочел услышать это от милой девушки», и тихо усмехнулся про себя.

Когда он займет место главы семьи, у него уже не будет времени на подобные глупые развлечения. 

Возможно, он и Шуичи не были друзьями, по крайней мере, не так, как люди обычно понимают это слово. Но Сэйдзи не хотелось поправлять хозяйку кафе, которая сама предположила это. Она, кажется, была рада за него. Может быть, и он тоже. 

И возможно, сейчас этого было вполне достаточно.


End file.
